Plebs (TV series)
Plebs is a British television series broadcast on ITV2. It was first broadcast in March 2013, and is produced by Tom Basden, Caroline Leddy, Sam Leifer and Teddy Leifer. It stars Tom Rosenthal, Jonathan Pointing (from series 4) and Ryan Sampson, who play young residents of ancient Rome. Joel Fry played 'Stylax' in series' 1-3. The format has been compared to The Inbetweeners, Up Pompeii and Blackadder. The first two episodes were shown on 25 March 2013. A second series of eight episodes was broadcast between 22 September and 3 November 2014. A third series of eight episodes was broadcast between 4 April and 16 May 2016. The style is contemporary and anachronistically uses modern language especially by the character Stylax. The series uses predominantly ska/rocksteady music during all the opening and closing titles and during each episode as background music. Premise The show follows Marcus, Stylax, and their slave Grumio, as they go through daily life in ancient Rome. Marcus and Stylax work in the scriptorium of a grain company with their manager, Flavia, the water-carrier Aurelius, and communications officer Claudius. They live next door to two Britons, Cynthia, an aspiring actress, and her slave Metella. Series 3 replaces Cynthia and Metella with a woman from Gaul called Delphine who begins a relationship with Marcus. However Marcus is struggling with the relationship as their personalities do not mix together at all. ITV2 announced on 4 May 2017 that Series 4 will begin production in August, and a release is expected in early 2018. Cast Only main and recurring characters are listed. } |- ! Grumio | colspan="4" | Ryan Sampson |- ! Aurelius | colspan="4" | Tom Basden |- ! Landlord | colspan="4" | Karl Theobald |- ! Flavia | colspan="4" | Doon Mackichan |- ! Davus | || colspan="3" | Tom Davis |- ! Landlady | colspan=2 || colspan="2" | Maureen Lipman |- ! Jason | colspan=3 || Jonathan Pointing |- ! Cynthia Cogidubna | colspan="2" | Sophie Colquhoun || || |- ! Metella | colspan="2" | Lydia Rose Bewley || || |- ! Claudius | colspan="2" | Adrian Scarborough || || |- ! Cornelius | || Neil Stuke || || |- ! Delphine | colspan=2 || Bella Dayne || |- ! Maya | colspan=2 || Laura Elsworthy || |- ! Gregory | colspan=2 || Maximilien Seweryn || |- ! Paeon | colspan=2 || Kim Wall || |- |} Production Plebs is filmed at Nu Boyana Film Studios, Sofia, Bulgaria, as were 300:Rise of an Empire, The Expendables and The Hitman's Bodyguard. Episodes Series 1 (2013) Series 2 (2014) Series Two began on ITV2 on Monday 22 September 2014 at 10pm with a series opener double bill. Tom's father Jim Rosenthal appeared in episode 1 as a commentator on a chariot race. Series 3 (2016) Series Three began on ITV2 on Monday 4 April 2016 at 10pm, with the broadcast of "The Beasts" and "Justin Junior". Series 4 (2018) Series Four will have eight episodes and began filming in September 2017. The first two episodes aired on 9 April 2018 on ITV2. DVD releases International broadcast Plebs premiered in Australia on 8 January 2015 on ABC2. Category:2010s British sitcoms Category:2013 British television programme debuts Category:ITV sitcoms Category:British teen sitcoms Category:English-language television programs Category:Television dramas set in ancient Rome Category:2013 television series debuts